Pyreus Kril (Earth-616)
, | CurrentAlias = Firelord | Aliases = Nova Centurion | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = United Front, Heralds of Galactus, Nova Corps | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the universe | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Yellow | UnusualSkinColour = Gold | UnusualFeatures = Firelord's hair is tinged with cosmic flame. | Citizenship = Xandaran | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former starship captain, former Herald of Galactus | Education = | Origin = Xandaran officer turned herald of Galactus; alien. | PlaceOfBirth = Xandar, Tranta System, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = | First = Thor #225 | HistoryText = Pyreus Kril was serving as first officer aboard the Xandarian explorer ship Way-Opener when his commander and friend, Gabriel Lan, was unexpectedly abducted by a teleportation beam. Vowing to rescue him, Kril assumed command of the Way-Opener and began to pursue the huge ship that transmitted the beam. Kril would later learn that the ship belonged to Galactus, the world-devourer, who was seeking a new herald (since his first herald, the Silver Surfer, betrayed him) and found a worthy candidate in Gabriel Lan. Using his cosmic power, Galactus transformed Lan into the Air-Walker. For years, Lan served Galactus faithfully, while his ex-crewman Kril followed Galactus's wake of destruction. When Galactus was attacked by a powerful race called the Ovoids, the Air-Walker was slain defending his master. Galactus transferred his herald's dwindling life force into that of a replica, but the replica was not enough like his loyal herald to please Galactus. Thus he dispatched the Air-Walker automaton to Earth to summon the Silver Surfer back to active duty. The Surfer refused, destroying the automaton in the process. Persuaded to leave Earth without the Surfer, Galactus returned to the stars heraldless, not even bothering to claim the remains of the Air-Walker replica. It was then that Pyreus Kril caught up with him. Boldly teleporting himself aboard Galactus's ship, Kril demanded the release of his former commander Galactus was impressed by the Xandarian spaceman's determination, and offered to tell Kril of his commander's fate if he agreed to become his new herald. Kril agreed and was transformed by the power of Galactus into Firelord. Though Galactus kept his side of the bargain, he suppressed the knowledge he had given Kril so that he might send him on a mission to Earth. Firelord was released from active service when the Earth god Thor offered Galactus the Asgardian construct called the Destroyer in exchange for Firelord's freedom. Unlike the Surfer, who was sentenced to remain on Earth for his treason, Firelord was free to leave. Yet Firelord chose to remain because of his subliminal memory that the Earth was the final resting place of the remains of his friend. Months later, when the Air-Walker automaton reactivated itself, he remembered the reason for his compulsion to remain. Taking custody of the automaton (which was wrecked once more in battle with Thor), Firelord bore him into space, where he buried the remains on an asteroid in their home star system. Free of his only tie to Earth, Firelord has since returned to his native Xandar, only to find the world had been destroyed by the space pirate Nebula. He has since joined forces with Nebula's great uncle Starfox to track her down. On that Quest Kril and Eros encountered Supernova who also searched for Nova. Together with the East- and Westcoast-Branches of the Avengers (Earth-616), the Fantastic Four (Earth-616) and Quasar Firelord fought Supernova on Earth. Mr. Fantastic, then a member of the Avengers, convinced Supernova, that Nebula was not in this Time and sent him into the Past. He was however mistaken as he was thinking about Ravonna Renslayer (Earth-6311) who was a member of the Avengers for a brief Time and called herself Nebula. Before this Eros and Firelord encountered the Silver Surfer and Nova on behalf of Galactus who seemed to be jealous of a starting relationship between Nova and the Surfer. Later the Surfer gathered Firelord's help to confront Galactus' new Herald Morg the Executioner. They sought out Nova, who, after being banned by Galactus, suffered from Amnesia and worked in a "Dance Club" on a World called Calculex. The Surfer explained to his companions, that Galactus had cloaked his Ship from their senses. Firelord however knew of one who could still find him. One who was dead. They sought out the Grave of the Air-Walker and recharged its Batteries. Air-Walker, who was but an Automaton, had a Homing Beacon through which it could always find Galactus' Ship. Before confronting Morg they recruited former Herald Terrax the Tamer. Firelord was wounded by Morg's Axe but unlike Nova survived the Clash. He and Air-Walker agreed to become Galactus' Heralds once more after Terrax had seemingly slain Morg. Morg, because of Galactus' interference, actually survived. The Devourer made sure, that Firelord and Air-Walker stayed ignorant of Morg's return which did not last. Morg took it upon himself, to throw Air-Walker and Firelord out. Together they fought Morg again which resulted in Air-Walker's eventual destruction and Firelord's execution had not the Silver Surfer shown up. The Surfer defeated Morg and took a bargain with Galactus. For the preservation of the lives of Firelord and Air-Walker he would not confront Morg again. Since Air-Walkers Body was beyond repair, his essence was transferred to Galactus' Ship, thus having a purpose and being able, to navigate the Ship to uninhabited Worlds. Saddened yet relieved Firelord'd left Galactus' Ship and Services. Later Firelord was among those who were converted by the Goddess (Earth-616) during the Infinity Crusade-Crisis. After the Silver Surfer freed himself of the Goddess' Thrall it was Firelord who tried to defeat the Silver Surfer and stop him from returning to Paradise Omega. The Surfer was reluctant to fight his Sometime-Ally and tried to convince Firelord to rebell against the Goddess. Firelord kept fighting and hit the Surfer so hard, that he suffered Hallucinations about Zenn-La and Shalla-Bal (Earth-616). The Silver Surfer eventually snapped out of this state and overpowered Firelord quite easily, realizing, that he would never listen to reason as long as the Goddess' Spell is on him. Annihilation Firelord loses his friend Air-Walker, who is hunted down by Annihilus' Seekers. Firelord is not present for this battle, but later rescues the Silver Surfer from the Seekers alongside fellow Herald Red Shift. The Heralds band together to defend a refugee fleet as the Silver Surfer is replaced by the Herald Stardust to the dismay of Firelord. The three heralds band together and eventually join Nova's United Front against the Annihilation Wave. Firelord sacrifices himself to capture one of Annihilus' Queens during a battle and is believed to be half-dead and half alive while in the care of the United Front's medical unit. Firelord recovers long enough to intervene in a battle between Ravenous and Ronan within the infirmary ward. As the building crashes down around them, the Super-Skrull (once thought dead) emerges from the rubble with the unconscious bodies of both Ronan and Firelord. After Annihilus is defeated by Nova and his compatriots, Firelord sets out on a quest for vengeance against the Centurions, the strike force that destroyed his homeworld at the start of the Annihilation Wave. | Powers = Firelord has been imbued with the Power Cosmic and possesses a number of superhuman attributes. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Firelord primary use of the Power Cosmic is to manipulate cosmic energy in the form of stellar fire. His entire organic carbon-based body was transformed to accommodate the nuclear energies that course through him. These energies make him the humanoid equivalent of a miniature sun. Projected from any point on his body at mental command, Firelords energies encompass the entire electromagnetic spectrum possessed by a star: heat, light, gravity, radio waves, and charged particles. The maximum amount of energy he can produce at once is determined by his mass. When all the atoms of his body are in fusion, his energy level is equivalent to the outer layers of a small star. By the slightest manifestation of his stellar powers, he can burn through any Earthly substance, with the known exceptions of True Adamantium and Captain America's shield. He can project a stream of fire resembling a solar flare for distances measured in the hundreds of miles. Firelord can control the path of his cosmic fire to such an extent that he can project a sustained ring at a fixed distance around a person or object. *'Flight:' By utilizing his cosmic power uni-directionally. Firelord can fly at near-light speeds through interstellar space. (Flying at such speeds near planetary bodies, however, could cause devastating gravitational disturbances.) Firelord can even traverse hyperspace without danger to himself. Firelord uses the gravitational fields of stars to help him break his speed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Firelord's cosmically enhanced form grants him physical strength far in excess of a human being. While channeling the Power Cosmic into acts of physical strength, he can .augment his musculature to the point of being able to lift up to 50 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Firelord's enhanced musculature is vastly more efficient than the musculature of a human being. During physical activity, Firelord's muscles produce virtually no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless physical stamina. However, Firelord's brain is still organic and does, on occassion, require him to sleep for the purposes of maintaining mental stability. *'Superhuman Durability:' Although Firelord still possesses a solid physical body, he is virtually impervious to most forms of physical harm. His body automatically incinerates most projectiles before it reaches the surface of his "skin." Firelord is also functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to disease and to the effects of aging. He no longer needs to eat since his body takes its nourishment from the carbon-carbon cycle of solar fusion. He no longer needs to breathe air and hence can exist indefinitely in the hard vacuum of space. *'Superhuman Agility:' Firelord's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Firelord's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Firelord is a formidable combatant. Although he's had little formal training, the sheer scope of his abilities makes up for that and are sufficient for him to overcome most physical adversaries. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Firelord's major limitation is that his brain, still organic in perceptions and function, needs occasional sleep to resuscitate itself. A severe concussion to his body can cause temporary unconsciousness, but no conventional injury can kill him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Cosmic Staff: Firelord carries a near-indestructible staff five feet in length, the ends of which he keeps ablaze with his cosmic flame. He uses this fire-staff as a striking weapon and an astrogational aid. Firelord generally projects his cosmic flame through the stick rather than directly from his body. On one occasion he instead had two batons with spheres that emitted cosmic flame. It is presumed he somehow transmuted his staff into the batons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Nova Corps members Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility